


Gold with a Smudge of White and Green

by SpaceguyLewis



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wheeljack has a Very Bad Day. The 'Literally Running Into Each Other' AU for blackmarkettrombones on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold with a Smudge of White and Green

The stack of datapads in Wheeljack’s arms teetered dangerously, threatening to tip over and spread themselves in a massive pile on the flagstones in front of the main entrance to the Grand Institute of Curiosity. All around him mecha, organics, and incorporeals bustled in and out of the sweeping archway that led into the bowels of the towering building. Wheeljack was here on business; Cosmos had been invited to give a lecture on his discoveries in galactic-class dark matter structures and he had been invited to help out and enjoy the shore leave. But the datapads in his arms didn’t seem to want to enter the building, as they kept swaying and nearly falling out of the neat but tall stack they were arranged in. Wheeljack was only a few meters from the doorway when disaster struck.

Something bright, golden yellow smacked right into him, causing the datapads to spill from Wheeljack’s arms all over the floor: several of them shattered with pitiful tinkling sounds. As for Wheeljack himself, he fell backwards onto the floor and the golden entity that had run into him fell forwards onto his chest. An elbow impacted with Wheeljack’s chest, a knee connected with his crotchplate (which made his optics lubricate in pain), and a pair of warm lips connected with his facemask. He stared up at the mecha who had run into him, and his processor unhelpfully pointed out that they were astonishingly lovely.

“I  _am so sorry!_ ” Wheeljack sputtered, carefully lifting the mecha off of him and checking them over to see that they hadn’t hurt themselves in the fall. They were completely unharmed, besides a large paint transfer on their chest where it had connected with Wheeljack’s shoulder.

“Look at what you’ve done!” The mecha shouted, rubbing at the smear of white and green. Wheeljack froze, and the mecha began to verbally tear him a new set of vents for what seemed like a simple paint transfer.

 _Cosmos’ll never forgive me for ditching him…_ Wheeljack thought meekly, his processors going into overdive on how to placate the sun colored mecha.


End file.
